Esequiel and Cody: Surfpalooza
Esequiel and Cody: Surfpalooza is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. The story is a crossover of Happy Feet and Surf's Up. It was released on June 8, 2019 to accommodate the 12th anniversary of Surf's Up. Characters *Esequiel *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Cody Maverick *Chicken Joe *Lani *Big Z *Reggie *Mikey *Corl *Doxic *Bridgette East (minor) *Shooter Guinings (minor) *Checker (minor) Transcript (At Paulet Island, Esequiel and Josesito are surfing in the waves as Charles and Michael are at the pool with the other penguins. Esequiel and Josesito race together in the waves.) *Esequiel: Ha ha ha, check this out. *Josesito: You're doing the freestyle. *Esequiel: Who still can do freestyle even when it's not 2007 anymore. *Josesito: It's like twisting your fins from side to side. *Esequiel: Not that. I can do a better flip than a frog jump. *move high into the air and spin his surfboard around* *Josesito: Superb. *Esequiel: *land on the wave* Awesome. *Josesito: Boom boom pow. *Esequiel: Oh look, the waves are closing down. *Josesito: Oh well. (The waves stopped as Esequiel and Josesito swim back to the beach with their surfboards) *Esequiel: Heyo. *Josesito: We're back. *Charles: Boys, come in the water with us. *Michael: It's nice out there. *Esequiel: Ha ha ha, we already swim in the waves. *Charles: What? How come you have time to do that? *Esequiel: I just feel my head to the water. We also got a nice shower from the splashes. *Josesito: It's just little drops of water. *Charles: Oh really? *Michael: You are making us wonder. *Esequiel: Yeah yeah, everyone love to get a splash. *Josesito: That's so cool bro. *Charles: Let's go somewhere private and we can talk about it. *Esequiel: Not a problem my friend. (At the plains, Esequiel, Josesito, Charles and Michael talk by sitting in the rocks) *Charles: So today, we are going to do a cooking recipe for everyone in the island. *Esequiel: No. *Josesito: Not today. *Michael: We're doing something different. We cooked like 10 times in a year. *Charles: Dang it. How about a show for Shooter Guinings? (Shooter Guinings set up a show for the audiences as Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael, Bridgette and Tina sit on the rocks with Shooter standing on the broken parts of Charles' old trailer house) *Shooter: Hey everybody, welcome to the day concert. I am Shooter Guinings and we are going to perform a song for you all. *Esequiel: You want a Shooter Guinings concert? *Charles: Yeah, it's awesome. Play it big brother. *Shooter: What do you guys wanna hear? *Charles: I call it a trap. *Shooter: That's a Elvis song. Think of something you want me to sing. *Charles: Dang. The blues? *Shooter: No. Who still listen to blues nowadays? *Josesito: It's not 1940 anymore you old funk. *Charles: What kind of funk are you? *Shooter: Can we not fight and start the show already? *Charles: Yes! Let's start the show. *Shooter: Alright, here we go. *singing* Alone with the morning burning red On the canvas in my head, painting a picture of you And me driving across country, in a dusty old RV Just the road and its majesty And I'm looking at you with the world in the rear view *Charles: Yeah big brother. Play some more! *Esequiel: Dude, just watch the show. *Charles: Hey, you can't tell me what to do. *Michael: Come on, we're already 25 seconds on watching the concert. *Josesito: Why do we have to argue on the 4th of July? *Shooter: Hey guys, it's my show, and i don't want any complaining on the 4th of July concert. *Charles: Whoa whoa whoa, why stop the music? *Shooter: It's getting too much distraction right now so i can't play the show without some quietness. *Charles: How about you shut your music and perform it at the beach so everyone can cheer and shut up without any arguments. *Bridgette: Guys, let's just watch Shooter's perform without any complains. *Shooter: Oh god, this isn't the right place to perform with a bunch of loud birds. *Checker: Shooter, we gotta go. We're not performing with a bunch of complainers fighting around the stage. *Shooter: Alright. Show has been cancelled for today due to bad timing. *Charles: What? You're leaving? *Shooter: Yes. You guys can't keep it up with the volume. Next year, we'll make it a better show. *Michael: Next year? Why? *Shooter: It's only a long way until you five get your acts right. *Charles: We got our acts right! You can't leave the show. *flip the rocks out* You can't leave the god darn show! *Checker: Beat it to yourself Charles. *Charles: Fool. *Esequiel: Let's go back inside. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael and Bridgette are discussing what to do on the board) *Esequiel: The Shooter Guinings show has been cancelled. So that's a big fail for the day. *Josesito: The concert was absolute garbage. It only lasted a second before you guys started complaining. *Charles: It's all your fault. What can we do? *Esequiel: We should go somewhere. *Charles: Like what? *Michael: We can go fishing. *Charles: That's just boring. Think of something else. *Esequiel: I know. Maybe we can go out. *Charles: Ooh, are we going to Penguin-Land? *Esequiel: No. *Charles: We're going to Snow Hill Island? *Michael: Nah, it's something else that we never been to. *Josesito: Me and Esequiel went to a place before that you're all gonna like. *Charles: Please tell me it's Adelie-Land. *Bridgette: No. Nice guess. *Esequiel: We're going to a different dimension then. *Charles: What? We're leaving? *Esequiel: Yeah. We're going somewhere. You may like it. *Charles: I'm not ready to leave. *Michael: It's getting cold in here. Can we just go? *Esequiel: Yeah. We're leaving now. *open a portal up* *Charles: Is that a mirror? *Josesito: No. Hop on everyone. (Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael and Bridgette hop on to the portal and arrive at the beach to another dimension which turn out to be a island) *Charles: Whoa, what? The beach? *Esequiel: Yeah. Welcome to the beach. *Charles: No! I don't wanna go to the beach. *Michael: Why not? I wanna you to come. *Charles: It's too hot. I'm not going to get a sun burn. *Bridgette: It's not that hot. Just come over and have some fun. *Charles: I'm not going to be a meat drying up in the sun! Let's go back. *Esequiel: Too late, the portal is already close. *Charles: Dang it. You shouldn't have someone to take care of the portal when we leave. Fine, i'm going. *Josesito: I think you're gonna love it in here. (At the beach, a rockhopper penguin and a chicken are surfing together in the waves) *Cody: Woo hoo! Freestyle! *Chicken Joe: I'm going to beat your score Cody. *Cody: Not til you beat me to the end of the waves. *Chicken Joe: I got myself a big fresh start. *Cody: You're trying to cheat. *Chicken Joe: Count me in. *Cody: I'm getting first place first. *Chicken Joe: You're cheating too much. *Cody: You started all of this cheating since we first met. *Chicken Joe: First place here we go! *Cody: Not so fast. *Chicken Joe: Almost to the end. *Cody: On your straight. *Chicken Joe: So close. *Cody: Dayum! Now to the end. *Chicken Joe: Dang it. Second place. *Cody: Top spot. (The waves splash as Cody and Chicken Joe swim back into the sand) *Big Z: Way a go you guys. *Lani: You guys did amazing. *Chicken Joe: We rock the waves. *Cody: The very best of the best since Wavemania. *Chicken Joe: Wanna go grab a drink of pineapple juice? *Cody: Yeah, we need a drink after our surfing race. *Lani: Let's stop by the drink stand for a nice drink. *Big Z: I'll be big as a watermelon. (Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael and Bridgette arrive at the beach) *Esequiel: There we are, welcome to Pen Gu Island. *Charles: What? We already been to that place last year. *Josesito: We wanted you to come to Pen Gu Island. *Bridgette: You're gonna love it in here. *Charles: Let's go back. It's hot out here. *Esequiel: No. We're already here right now. *Charles: Dang it. I need a place to cool my feet now. *Michael: How about we go to that drink stand and get a lot of shade from the inside. *Charles: Ah, shade. *Michael: Wait up dad. (At the drink stand, Cody, Chicken Joe, Lani and Big Z grab a drink of pineapple as they sip into their straws) *Cody: This is the bomb. *Chicken Joe: Bro, this is so cool. *Cody: The best drink in a lifetime. *Lani: I never tasted anything in a stand. *Big Z: You gotta try their watermelon. It tasted so great just like they used to make in the 90's. *Cody: Sweet matter of luck. *Chicken Joe: It's cool and clean. *Cody: How about we try the pina coladas? It will be better than being caught in the rain. *Chicken Joe: Sweet torch of stuff. *Big Z: Like hot sauce. (Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael and Bridgette shows up) *Esequiel: Well well well, look who here? *Cody: Esequiel? *Josesito: You know we're back. *Cody: Esequiel! Josesito! *Josesito: Cody Maverick, give us a big hug. *Cody: *hug Esequiel and his friends* I miss you guys. *Charles: We're choking, not breathing. *Cody: *stop hugging* That's better. *Charles: What is wrong with you? MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions